Murked Light
by miikochan
Summary: (PG-13 to be safe. YuugiAnzuYami) Pro-Anzu fic. Anzu has strange dreams and visions of being in a heaven type world killing world conquering vamps and then being in a less than perfect world on a mission after a new exhibit opens at the local museum. R
1. Prologue

ennovy: Since i had nothing better to do i decided to do a new fic!

yami ennovy: ::snorts::  
  
ennovy: What? Not good enough for you?  
  
y. ennovy: It sucks!!  
  
ennovy: ::starts to cry::  
  
Anzu: Look! You made her cry! How could you say that?!  
  
y ennovy: I was just stating the facts.  
  
ennovy: ::cries louder::  
  
y ennovy: Geeze stop crying already! I'm ashamed of having such a baby for a lighter half!  
  
ennovy: ::cries even louder::  
  
Anzu: Just tell her you didn't mean it!  
  
y ennovy: Fine. What she said. Is that good enough for you?  
  
ennovy: ::stops crying and nods:: Oh thankyou! Someone read the disclaimer.  
  
Jou: ::pops up from a mole hole:: She don't own Yugioh!

.

.

.

**.  
Murked Light  
Prologue  
**_by: ennovy-chan_

.

.

.  
"I hereby sentence ye, Goddess Teana, to be exiled from Perfect Realm, sadly. Ye were our general Vampire Slayer...the best we have ever had...We are so disappointed ye decided to attempt murder on me..." Ra shook his golden head sadly at the young woman with chestnut hair that cascaded to the floor wearing a flowing white dress trimmed with gold and six white feathery wings folded behind her back, poking through her light hair. Golden bracelets snaked up her arms.  
  
He couldn't believe she had tried to murder him. But his advisor, Akurin, said that he saw the girl sneak towards his chambers with the vampire slaying scepter, Garlicia. She had always despised the vampires and vowed only to kill them. It just wasn't right-something about this. She couldn't have just changed sides like that-after years of slaying the evil demons, from the Black Abyss, who sought to convert more humans to vampires, unless she was converted herself. But there was evidence. A number of witnesses saw her making her way to his room.  
  
Teana's crystal blue eyes were blank and sad. She couldn't believe Akurin would accuse her of something like this. She had already tried to convince them she hadn't tried to kill Ra, how could she? She had been arrested just when she came back to the perfect realm's gates after mourning for her late husband, Atemu the pharaoh of Kemet (Ancient Egypt), in the imperfect realm, but they didn't believe her. Hadn't she gone through enough trouble after that? "Yes m'lord."  
  
"But if ye can prove that it was not your wrong doing, ye may come back."  
  
Teana lightened up, it was her chance to come back home, the perfect realm of the Earth, "How m'lord?"  
  
"Ye must listen very closely. Ye must protect the continent of what the humans call Asia,"the head God said bending down in his golden staircase type throne, "from the Master of Vampires. He who solves the Sennen puzzle is in great danger. Ye must protect him, Obelisk and Osirus tell me the evil will try to convert him. Osisrus and Obelisk have foreseen it. Good luck Teana."  
  
Teana was escorted by a guard clad in golden armor through the corridor to her destination. The hall's walls were clean white pillars and green hedges with light pink, yellow, and white blooms coiling around them. The ceiling was just an endless sea of sky and a few puffy clouds overhead. A few birds flew by chirping their peaceful songs. This would be last time she would see this place-for this lifetime anyway, only if she could protect the next bearer of the Sennen Puzzle, just as Ra himself said.  
  
The guard stopped in front of a door that seemed to have nothing behind it. He motioned Teana in. It was a shallow spring lake surrounded by droppy willows and lit candles with white and red flower petal candle holders floating on the surface and air brisk and foggy. Swans floated around in the lake. The guard tapped the ground with his golden spear. The door disappeared.  
  
The middle of the lake started to bubble, the petal candles drifted away with the tiny waves, and the swans glided away sprinkling the cold water on Teana. Her six wings disappeared. She glanced at her back surprised, 'My wings too? This is different, than what I expected.' She heard the water start blooping and turned around. She froze. A sarcophagus seemingly made of glass surfaced in the center, she looked at in surprise, it was the same coffin she had been laid in after her death, but as a mortal in Egypt. She had died commiting suicide after Atemu had died.   
  
The guard pointed towards the coffin with his spear, "Go."   
  
Teana stood there gaping at the coffin. The guard got impatient and prodded her out of her thoughts with stub of his spear.  
  
"Go."  
  
Teana walked on the surface of the water, as if it was solid, her reflection followed her like she was standing on a mirror. When she got to the glass sarcophagus she lifted one foot inside. The inside had crimson velvet feather stuffed cushions. She looked to her right, the guard was there with his arms crossed and a unmistakable glare that plainly said, "Lay down." She glared back and laid down on the soft cushions.  
  
The door appeared and a slender, crimson eyed, charcoal haired man came in. He motioned the guard out of the room. After the guard was gone, he walked towards the coffin.  
  
Teana heard the water rippling and sat straight up. She saw the man walking towards her and recognised him as Akurin, "You..."she growled.  
  
"Yes. Aren't you happy to see me, old friend?" he said darkly waving taking whatever he had behind his back.  
  
Teana's eyes opened in surprise, it was her trusty weapon, Garlicia. She asked suspiciously, "What are you doing Akurin? You're acting really strange, but I know you did something..."  
  
"How am I acting strange and what did I do then?" Akurin asked with fake innocence, slashing the air with the silver winged hilted golden blade with the eye of Horus in the center.  
  
"That tells me it,"Teana pointed to Garlicia, "I know you did something, Akurin! How could I have tried to kill Ra if I was still in the Imperfect Realm?"  
  
"Yes...as a matter of fact I did and I have my ways of doing things," he replied smirking continuing to slash at the air.  
  
"So you were the one who set me up? You do not deserve to hold an honorable item such as Garlicia, so turn yourself in now,"she stepped out of the sarcophagus and faced him, "and you will not be punished worse than what you deserve."  
  
"You do know, that no one knows what you know now," he said smirking widely. He opened his mouth and his canines molded into dainty, but sharp fangs.  
  
"Wh-What happened to you Akurin?" Teana stuttered and then realized, 'He's been converted! That's why he's been acting strangely!'  
  
"I am not Akurin," he said gripping the sword harder. He strided over to where she was standing.  
  
"Then who are you? And what do you intend to do with me?" Teana demanded trying to keep her voice firm, taking a step backward.  
  
"I mays as well tell you who I am since you won't be able to tell anyone. YOUR EXECUTOR!!!" he yelled charging at her. She jumped sideways to avoid being hit.  
  
Teana rolled forward and grabbed one of the floating candles on the waters' surface. She yanked the wick off the candle holder. All that was left was a sharp metal candle stabber. Akurin charged at her again so she parry attacked him, stabbing him in the back. The injury hadn't hindered him! In fact it was just a dent.   
  
They continued to fight. After a few minutes Teana became exhausted, a few cuts here and there, 'I don't know if I can keep this up...' "Akurin! Stop now!  
  
Akurin or whoever he was wasn't even breaking a sweat as Teana noticed, "I told you before! I am not Akurin! I am Blacknite! Master of Vampires!"  
  
Teana froze. This was the guy she had been trying to destroy for so long. No wonder why he was here-to have revenge for foiling a bunch of his plans. Blacknite took advantage of her stalling and in a blur, plunged Garlicia into her chest. She cried out in pain.  
  
Meanwhile the guard was standing outside the door. He kept hearing weird cries inside. Akurin had told him to wait outside until he was done sealing Teana in the coffin. He couldn't wait any longer. He decided to open the door.   
  
He heard, "I am Blacknite! Master of Vampires!" Then a scream and splash. 'What was going on here? The Master of Vampires is here? That can't be...'  
  
He cracked open the door and saw the girl, her dress and ankle-length hair bloodstained kneeling in the water. Blood swirled in little rings in the water around her. He watched in horror as Akurin yanked Garlicia out of her chest and more of the metallic fluid gushed from her wound.  
  
The guard couldn't take it anymore! He had to go get help! He quickly locked the door and sprinted as fast as he could down the peaceful hall to the throne room.  
  
When the guard got to the throne room he took a quick bow in front of Ra and stuttered, "M'lord! T-the ma-master of Va-vampires is here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
The horrified guard explained what he saw to the golden faced diety.  
  
"Yes this is a problem," he snapped his fingers and a bunch of soldiers appeared, "Lead us to the room, my son."  
  
"Yes m'lord," he led them through the halls to the room.  
  
"Uhnn..."Teana groaned as she collasped into the watery surface, Blacknite looked upon her triumphantly and he wiped the metallic liquid off Garlicia on his kilt and tossed it by the sarcophagus. He knelt and picked up the wounded goddess. He dropped her in it and closed the top.  
  
He put his fingers together and whispered an incantation. Golden light lit around the crack in the top. "You could never defeat me, Teana, and you won't in your next life either!" he smirked widely until he heard the door slam open and soldiers run in. The fog in the room had cleared up and the sky had turned into a dark red. Black lightning flashed overhead. The soldiers splashed through the bloody water to him.   
  
"ARGGHH!! Let go of me fools!"the soldiers had managed to wrestle Blacknite's hands behind his back into tight iron handcuffs. He glared at the three figures that walked the through the door,"YOU!!"  
  
"I will take this,"Ra said as he bent down to pick up Garlicia lying by Teana's sarcophagus.  
  
Ra, Osirus, and Obelisk had stepped in, Osirus boomed, "Why are ye here, Master of Vampires? Don't ye have something better to do, than do your lackeys' jobs?"  
  
"I have better to do than tell you!" he spat angerly thrashing at the guards holding him.  
  
Obelisk glowered down at him, his face blue and sullen, "Then we will do this."  
  
He, Ra, and Osisrus placed their hands together forming a triangle and blinding spheres of light-red, yellow, and blue-formed in their outstretched hands with Garlicia in the center. Blacknite watched the spheres in awe. The spheres seemed to be absorbing the energy around it. He didn't pay any notice as a stone slab appeared behind him and the soldiers pulled him to it.  
  
(Picture Mai to that stone slab in the Malik v. Mai duel)  
  
The three dieties combined the spheres changing it to a white sphere and placed it onto Garlicia. Ra picked up the sword and calmly walked toward the slab which the Master of Vampires was bounded to.  
  
"This is the end for ye. Ye will not be able to cause anymore harm to anyone,"Ra struck Blacknite. Blacknite screamed as he was absorbed into the stone slab.  
  
Osisrus walked to the glass sarcophagus, "Teana was telling the truth whole time, my guardian informed me shortly after we made the decision..."  
  
Obelisk touched the glass top, "It seems before we arrived here, the Master of Vampires placed a curse on her,"his index finger and the coffin glowed blue, "I am placing a counter to it, though I am not sure what kind of curse it is. I am sure that it will counter it."  
  
"We can't afford him breaking from his prison," Ra said motioning to the stone slab, "We have no choice than to bury him in Kemet."  
  
"What if he breaks loose there? It will be worse if we did that," Osisrus argued.  
  
"Do not worry, Teana will be down there to restrain him if he does, remember? She's still going on with her punishment she didn't deserve...We can't remove the top now that it's shut," Ra reassured sadly shaking his head.  
  
Obelisk's finger stopped glowing, "There, I am done."  
  
The sarcophagus and slab were moved to the Imperfect Kemet and buried someplace the people wouldn't find it-Or so they thought.  
.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

If you're confused here's some stuff to straighten it out for you:  
  
1. There's three realms, Perfect Realm (heavenly, where Ra, Obelisk, Osisrus, and all the other gods are), Imperfect Realm (where humans are), Black Abyss (where vampires and all the other demons are). The three God monsters you know from the anime and manga are the Ra, Obelisk, and Osisrus's guardian monsters. You'll find out what I mean.  
  
2. Gods and Goddesses are born in the Perfect Realm and can only go to the Imperfect Realm if they have a mission there. In order to do their mission, they have to be reborn there with no memory of what they really are and at a certain age remember it. Plus they look like normal people. When they die they go back to the Perfect Realm, but don't age at a certain point if they don't want to. They can do this as many times if they have a mission, but if they're exiled, depending on what they did, like what Teana was believed to do, are punished by having their wings taken away and deserted in the Imperfect Realm. Unless they do a major good deed and prove the trio Gods wrong. When humans die they die, but have reincarnations, they can come back if they got a purpose. Oh yeah and if the god or goddess finishes their mission, they commit suicide since they completed it. It's kind of strange. Regular gods and goddesses aren't immortal, but the trio Ra, Osirus, and Obelisk are.  
  
3. Teana was Pharaoh Atemu's wife. He died in the same way as the manga. If you don't know how that happened just go to http:www.janime.biz . You'll find out what exactly was her mission in the next chapters.   
  
4. Garlicia is NOT a millennium item. It's an attacking weapon Anzu just uses to kill vamps and other demons. Garlic! TeeHee!  
  
Hopefully that cleared it up for you. If you still don't understand something, just ask me about it! I'd be happy to help with it. ::bonk!:: OUCH!!  
  
Jou: If chickens had lips could they whistle?  
  
ennovy: ::looks at him like he's on crack or something:: I have no idea Jou.  
  
Jou: Me too! That's why I asked you.  
  
ennovy: I thought it was a joke, Jou.  
  
Jou: uhhh...Ennovy, I thought by now you knew random things just pop into my head.  
  
ennovy: Well, Jou, people could've just mistaken that for a joke.   
  
Jou: ::cocks his head in question::  
  
Seto: suddenly appears What she's saying, baka, is that she thought you were trying to be intelligent for once.  
  
Jou: ::lets what Seto said soak in:: What? Aren't I always intelligent? I don't need this from you snob soooo ::in a detective trench coat with a sherlock hat:: Sherlock Jou-lms is on da case!  
  
ennovy and Seto: 0,0;  
  
Jou: ::nose to the ground sniffing and looking through a spyglass:: Hmmm...chicken lips...  
  
ennovy and Seto: 0,0; ::frozen from sight::  
  
ennovy: unfreezes Yeah yeah. PLEASE help me with a good title for for this! So I don't have to name it 'Anzu the Vampire Slayer'. Oh yeah and review! How is this random authoress going to pull it off? 


	2. Chapter 1

Heehee thanx reviewers!  
  
Trust,Faith,Pixidust: I will!  
  
libra071988: She's in this chapter!  
  
Crisskitty: Yeah, right now I'm just trying to figure out a good title...anyways thanx for liking it!  
  
I can't review anybody's stories!*tries to pull hair out*AHHHHH!!! *sweatdrops* I'm so sorry! I would've reviewed any of your stories if it wasnt like this! *cries* I think its because this STUPID Mcafee or Mcafree something security system thingy. I can't even send messages at yahoo! _; I'm still trying to figure this stuf out. Enough of my complaining though! Tee Hee! One more thing! This takes place right before Duelist Kingdom. So it'll be kind of a rewrite my-style. It's like right after the real season 1 of Yugioh, but they aren't fully aware of Yami.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Currently Untitled Fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Takashi? We got through the first layer of bedrock," a young assistant archeologist informed the head archeologist. Takashi looked up. His wife and a few more assistants stood a few feet away holding their hands tightly. This was going to be the next big discovery after Sugorku Moutou's finding of the sennen puzzle. Takashi wiped the sweat forming on his brow. The air was muggy and unbearible, even now at night, but they had to keep going. He glanced at the digging meter gauge on the driller. The drill bit was now at ninety feet. The drill began to make cough and choke every few seconds.   
  
"Keep going, girl," the archeologist encouraged the machine, though it wasn't alive, "Just another few feet."  
  
"Takashi, this drill's limit is 100ft! The generator is starting to act up! If we don't stop now, the machine might break down again!"the assistant yelled over grinding and coughing of the drill.   
  
"NO! We have to keep going! We can't stop now! We're so close!" Takashi answered crossing his fingers and hoping that this time the motor wouldn't break down again. This was the third time they attempted to dig into a tomb, rumored by the elders, that it was the burial grounds of something that would "bring them to their doom". He didn't believe in nonsence like that so he continued to search for the tomb. The last two times they tried, the engine broke down or the dril bit broke. He knew they couldn't afford for the drill to break down again, but this time the tomb was within grasp. How deep was this tomb? It had to be one of the deepest ones he'd ever known about. And he, Takashi Kazuke, was going to discover it.   
  
The meter slowly entered the red zone-the danger zone. It read that they were 99 feet now. Suddenly the drill made a jutting noise and leaned foward. It had broken through the last layer of bedrock. His heart to began to pump faster. Was this the end? The drill stopped and retracked back to the top. It was overheated now. Takashi stared unbelievingly at the drill. He had done it? He stood there a few more seconds thinking if this was all a dream until his assistants and wife, Karen, ran over to him whooping with joy.   
  
"You did it!!!"Karen blurted throwing herself on her husband.  
  
"Now hold your horses! We don't know if we've done it until we see what's down there!" Takashi acknowlegded, "Then we can celebrate!"  
  
He manuvered the drill out of the hole in ground and slid a wire with a camera attached into it, gently and carefully lowering it. Karen and the others switched on the T.V. to see what was going on as the camera continued to be lowered in the earth. After waiting for an hour, something other than just a tunnel and black popped up. It was a rather large room. Although the flashlight attached to the camera didn't emit enough light to see the details of the room, they could see dark forms in the blackness of the room. The lens rotated to another part of the room. Light bounced off a slender golden silver object. It seemed to be stabbed into the platform it was standing on.   
  
"Jack pot!" Takashi cried grinning at his wife and assistants.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow night to see what's down there, honey," Karen advised, "It's almost 11 o'clock."  
  
"Are you kidding?"her husband asked suprised, tossing a thick rope ladder down next to the wire. He waited until he heard a thud and set a flashlight helmet on his head,"We need to do this now. If we don't do this now, someone else might come over and steal it!"  
  
"Now Kazuke! Be reasonible! How is someone going to steal something in such a short period of time when we can catch them?" Karen chidded.  
  
"I don't know, but I need to get down there!" Takashi slid his legs over the edge of the hole on the ladder and started to climb down, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Fine I'm coming...I can't change your mind once you've set it on something..."Karen threw up her hands in defeat and reluctantly started to climb down the rope ladder with her husband.   
  
"You guys stay here," Takashi called to the assistants. They nodded.  
  
For what seemed like an hour they carefully, or they would've fallen to their deaths, climbed down the rope. The temperature began to steadly fall, it was no longer muggy. Finally they reached the ground. While everyone caught their wind, Takashi switched his helmet light on. The center of the room looked like a dried up shallow lake with a platform in the middle. In the center was the shiny object he had seen before. Quickly, he scrambled onto the patform. The object was a sword! The hilt was silver shaped wings with the eye of Horus in the center, but the blade was gold. It was unusual that an object like this would last this long without rusting.   
  
"Karen! Look what I found!" Takashi said gleefully like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
"What is Kazuke?" Karen asked lifting herself on the platform.  
  
"It's a sword!"  
  
"You know this platform feels a little wobbly. I think there's something underneath us."  
  
Takashi hopped off the platform and peered around the room, "I think you're right, but how to get down there?" He rubbed his chin with his fingers.  
  
"Eep!" Karen tripped over the sword making it turn. The platform began to spin downward.   
  
"Karen, tell me what you see down there," Takashi said studying the sword, "I'm examining the sword. Take pictures."  
  
As soon as the platform stopped spinning and landed on the ground, Karen hopped off and flipped the switch on her helmet. There was a glass sarcophagus in the center and a stone slab with strange hierglyphics. The slab had a hole in it. A keyhole. Karen accidently step on a wire. The wire triggered a bow and shot arrows at her.  
  
"AHH!!" She screamed running towards the coffin to shield her. The arrows continued to shoot around the room and finally stopped.   
  
"Karen!! Are you alright?!"Takashi yelled to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Just scared to death," she yelled back chuckling nervously, "Hey I think the sword is a key! Throw it down here!"  
  
"Okay,"the sword fell down. Carefully examining the ground for more trip wires and traps she picked up the sword and walked back to the sarcophagus to take pictures. She gasped as she took in what was lying inside the coffin. It was woman, practically untouched by decaying. She was wrapped in very fine linen except for her face. Her torso was bloched with dried blood. It seemed that this woman had died by this recent injury.   
  
Karen started to snap away with the camera. After they finished, Karen picked up the sword and placed the sharp end into the keyhole. The slab was like a door! Crimson and black light shot through opening. Everyone felt the hair on the back of their neck stand on end and the air became cold, a suffacating cold.  
  
"I must say, I never expected a mere mortal human to awaken me...I must thank you..." a voice that sent chills down the archeologist's spines. A figure blocked some of the dark light. (that's kinda weird isn't it? Black light...hmm...) The figure stepped out of the light. It was a man with jet black hair falling back to his waist with hard crimson eyes that shone no light. When he smiled sharp canines jutted over his black bottom lip. His skin, taut on his frame, was a tallow whitish yellow like he hadn't been in the sun in a long time.   
  
"W-what are you?" Karen stuttered stepping back.  
  
"What am I? It doesn't concern you, my dear..." he glided closer to her, "I need to repay you though..."  
  
"N-no, you don't have to r-repay me!" Karen stuttered her back against the wall.  
  
"Oh...yes, I have to..."he said in his unearthly voice strided nearer and nearer.   
  
He walked closer, so that she was trapped, a seized her hand quickly and pulled her towards him. She responded by thrashing violently, but froze when he breathed on her neck, "Don't be afraid my dear...this is your payment."  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" her scream echoed to where Takashi was.   
  
"Karen! Are you alright?" Takashi called to her.   
  
"I'm...alright Kazuke, I'll...be up in a moment," Karen answered in an estranged voice, her eyes a crimson haze.   
  
The man was a little healtier looking, "Thank you for your blood, my new servant," he then walked towards the sarcophagus. He put his hand above the woman's face, "See Teana? You can't stop me now," he placed his hand on the glass top. It sizzled. He hissed and quickly pulled his hand back. He glanced at the sword and was about to pick it up when-  
  
"I'm coming down now Karen," A voice said lowering a rope down the hole.  
  
"Looks like I must go now..."he disappeared in crimson light.  
  
"Karen!" Takashi ran to his wife, "You're all pale! We got to get you to the surface now!"  
  
Karen just groaned a yes and walked past him. He failed to notice two small punctures in the skin of her neck.  
  
Takashi brought the sword, slab, and the sarcophagus to the surface. They were in the Domino Museum now since it was his home town. He noticed Karen had begun to start acting very strangely.  
  
*  
  
Three days later in Domino, Japan...  
  
*  
  
"BEEP! BEEP!"An aggravated hand reached over to the bedrest and grasped the buzzing alarm clock.  
  
"Damn clock!" Anzu grumbled at the still buzzing alarm in her hand. A violent blazing fire lit inside her blue eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair that was frizzy from sleeping. This darn thing had woken her up from a good dream! She pressed the alarm button, but it still didn't stop the annoying ringing. Next she tried shaking the thing, but to no avail.  
  
"You asked for it!" She chucked it, then heard a crash and glass shattering, her eyes widened and her hand shot up to her mouth, "Oops! Hope Mom and Dad didn't hear that."  
  
"ANZU!!!" an angry voice shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Guess I was wrong..."she winced at her father's shouting.  
  
"ANZU!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!"her father bellowed.  
  
She slapped her forehead, throwing the covers off her and bolted out of her room down the stairs, 'Oh God! They're going to wake up the neighbors-again!'she thought as she remembered last year.   
  
(I hate alarm clocks! THEY MUST DIEEE!!!! *grabs a hammer and starts smashing all the alarm clocks she sees* HEHEHEH!!!)  
  
"Anzu!! This is the third time you've done this!! Windows aren't cheap, you know?" her father yelled, crumpling the newspaper he was holding.  
  
(*scratches head* I dont know how much they cost actually. ^_^; I dont buy windows!)  
  
"Calm down, dear. Your blood pressure will go up if you keep yelling," her mother placed her hand on the shaking back of her husband, "Now drink your coffee before it gets cold," she soothed, "Don't think you're off the hook yet, missy."  
  
"Huh?" Her mother had caught her in the act of sneaking back up the stairs, "But it was-"  
  
"'An accident',"she interupted, " I'm aware of that, but even so, hold your temper! Don't lay it on the clock, do it with your 'dancing'."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Since this is the third time you've done this, you're grounded-home and school only!"  
  
"But," Anzu waited for her mom to interupt her again and took her silence to speak, or rather, fib, "Yuugi and I have a project to work on! We're going to the library today to study!" 'That should get me outa this fix!' In the back of her mind a little Anzu wearing a leotard did a backflip.  
  
"Ask him to come here then,"her mother said raising an eyebrow at the nervous expression on her daughter's face.   
  
'Oh shit! She's trying to read my eyes! Better look down!' Little Anzu tripped over with swirly eyes, she looked down, "Well...Oh wait! I almost forgot! We don't have to do that until next week! Eheheheh! Me and my forgetfulness!"Anzu sweatdropped closing her eyes and waiting for the blow.  
  
"Well...okay," Anzu took this as her leave as little Anzu jumped up and down with a banner saying "YOU GO GIRL!",but unfortunately, "But you're still grounded. And that's final."  
  
Anzu groaned, "Da-"  
  
"No lip with your mother,"her father said sipping his cup of french vanilla coffee.  
  
"Fine!"she grumbled and then darted up the stairs to her room. Anzu looked at her window and sweatdropped, 'That alarm clock sure did a number on my window.' She slipped on her pink school blazer and navy blue skirt grabbed her backpack and jogged back down the stairs.   
  
"What time is it?"She asked as her mother handed her a granola bar. Her father obviously left already because he wasn't at the kitchen table.   
  
"It's 7:45. You ought to hurry up, dear. You'll be late for school."   
  
Anzu had the granola bar halfway in her mouth and almost choked on it, 'People please tell me these things!' She darted out the front door.   
  
Her mother shook her head, "What am I going to do about her these days?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is she? I thought I'd walk her to school today," he blushed at the memory of Anzu giving him a Lovey keychain, "She's never this late. Should I just walk to school without her?" Yuugi was standing by the stop sign on Sun Court street. He glanced at her window-only that it wasn't there anymore.   
  
"Hey Yuugi!" someone called out to him. A brunette jogged towards him. It was Anzu.  
  
"Morning Anzu, What happened to your window?" Yuugi asked worriedly, "Did someone try to break in?  
  
"Nah Yuugi! I just-well got angry at my alarm clock and chucked it at my window,"she assured and then quickly added by the weird look Yuugi was giving her, "on mistake! But the bad part is that I got grounded! Not sure when I'm free again..."  
  
"Bummer-wait!" Yuugi studied his digital watch, "We're going to be late!"  
  
(It rhymes! @_@)  
  
"Then let's stop blabbing and get moving! C'mon Yuugi!" Anzu seized Yuugi's hand and dragged the smaller multicolored haired boy down the sidewalk to Domino High.   
  
~*~  
  
"'Ey guys ya made it! Wonder if the hag saw you come in?" Jounouchi quietly exclaimed as he watched Anzu and Yuugi slump into their seats, panting. By hag-he was refering to their spanish teacher, DeSilva-sensei, though she preffered them to call her Senora DeSilva. Obviously she didn't notice them walk in and sneak to their desks.   
  
"Brazo deracho!" The old hag screeched in her nasaly voice and the students rose their right hand.  
  
Jounouchi passed Honda a note and he snickered then passed it to Yuugi. He laughed quietly as well and wrote something and passed it to Anzu. It said:  
  
Deracho my ass! ~a little sketch that looked like a bunch of bent lines with ass written on a donkey with its right front hoof in the air.  
  
Jou that means right ass. ~_~;  
  
Man I hate this class, don't you Anzu?  
  
Anzu giggled in her mind and replied:  
  
Yeah I think she gives us grades based on how she likes us. And I'd prefer to learn English. ^_^  
  
She folded the note back up and passed it undectected to Yuugi. They spent the whole hour passing notes back to each other, but weren't caught. Luckily. The rest of the day passed like a snap.   
  
"Didja guys know that a new exhibet's opening at the museum?" Honda asked handing the newspaper he was reading to Yuugi, "It's on page A1. I think you would be interested in this kinda thing."   
  
'Maybe I can learn more about this puzzle,'Yuugi thought.  
  
"Yuugi?" Yuugi blinked at Anzu's hand waving in his face and immediately blushed at what he was looking at-her chest. He quickly shook his head, "Yeah?"  
  
Jounouchi and Honda snickered at Yuugi when Anzu asked, "Yuugi? Can I see the newpaper?"  
  
He scratched the back of his neck and quickly handed it to her.  
  
"New exhibet opening at Domino Museum," the heading of the article read.  
  
"Takashi Kazuke has found the lost tomb of what seems to be a warrior burried 100ft deep 100 miles away from the Great pyramid of Giza. It seems that this tomb was carefully hidden, as if hiding something. A sword and a hieroglyphic slab have been discovered along with mummy. Takashi thinks that the mummy was a woman. Notice in picture A that she, whoever she was, was very carefully and perfectly preserved. On the slab seems to be her life's story. Egyptologists have never seen such complex hierglyphs such as this. They still haven't been able to decipher it. The tomb's belongings are in the egyptian section in Domino Museum."  
  
Anzu studied the picture of the mummy. It strangely looked familiar and everything in that room...She had to go see it. Something kept egging on in her mind.   
  
Yuugi noticed as Anzu had a blank look on her face, "Anzu? Are you alright?"  
  
Anzu blinked, "Huh? Oh sorry Yuugi, I guess I kinda spaced out there."  
  
"You look very interested in this Anzu. Why don't you come with Jou and Honda and I?" Yuugi asked fiddling with the paper as Jou and Honda were fighting about Honda seeing Shizuka, Jou's younger sister.  
  
"I'd love-wait darnit! I'm grounded..." Anzu muttered sadly. She had to go! Something kept pushing her...  
  
"I thought 'Miss Perfect' never got grounded!" Jou teased and covered his face expecting a slap, but it never came. Anzu looked really absorbed into that picture. He glanced at the picture, "Mummies? They got curses ya'know?! They freak me out! Remember when that egyptian guy in da dress, Shaadi? Speaking of mummies, Anzu it looks like you!"   
  
Anzu immediatly woke up. She wasn't going to take this insult! "Then why aren't you scared of me, poochy?" she made the famous look of doom she invented at Burgerworld.  
  
Jounouchi whimpered and quickly hid behind Honda, tugging his jacket.  
  
"Hey! Geroff of me!"Honda yanked Jounouchi off his jacket and looked at the clock, "Hey only fifteen more seconds til the bell rings!"  
  
"Well sorry that you couldn't come, Anzu..." Yuugi said disapointedly.  
  
"No! It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself! It's my own stupid fault I threw my alarm clock at the window! I'll be able to hang out after my parents think it's time to let me out," Anzu reassured him, giving him a half moon smile.  
  
Yuugi smiled, "Okay, we'll see you on Monday then Anzu!" The bell rang and everyone left school. Anzu walked home, thinking about that mummy...why did it look like her? Time flew by quickly as she walked into her house. She laid on the couch, since she couldn't go to her room with all the broken glass.   
  
Anzu continued to ask herself, should she sneak to the museum? Something kept tugging at her to go there-telling her it was immediate. Her parents wouldn't be home for another couple hours...so it wouldn't hurt to go to the museum would it? She'd be back before they got home anyways, as they always said, "We'll be home around 6," it would be an hour later. She stood up.  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! That took a while...anyways tell me how you like it. Oh and on my other stories, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been lazy. Review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanx reviewers!  
  
Crisskitty-Thanks for helping me with a title. Oh don't worry you'll see Yami/Anzu action. I couldn't resist putting a tiny bit of Yuugi/Anzu, sooo this fic is kinda a Yami/Anzu/Yuugi fic! But who will get her? Nobody knows! (Not even me. It's hard to choose which one! *taps chin with finger*) You'll see!  
  
Trust,Faith,Pixidust-^^ I love vampire fics too! Especially Yami/Anzu ones! That's a cool title. I think I'll use it! Thanx a bunch! The guy was the master of vampires by the way.  
  
libra071988-You'll see what happens!   
  
Thanks other reviewers too!  
  
What do you think I should do on the seasons? Like make them seperate chapters? Or make one season into four chapters?  
  
I don't own Yugioh, sadly. T_T And probably never will either, unless Takahashi hands it down to me. Never going to happen though... *sulk*   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Murked Light (thanx reviewers!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, my child, what you're telling me is my spell failed and Teana was reincarnated? And she lives in the Imperfect realm in a place called Domino, Japan?" A voice boomed in the depths of the Black Abyss. Black smog clouds scattered across the crimson blood sky in mounds making it hard for light to shine through. Every few seconds blood curdling screams would be heard.  
  
"AGHHHHHH!!" The master of vampires stopped to listen to the tortured screams. To him they were like choirs singing melodies. Ah, how he loved that song. He took a long sip of the red thick iron tasting substance in his goblet and leaned over in his tarnished black throne to talk to the captive from the Perfect Realm.  
  
"Yes-sir," Eugenia stammered avoiding the vampire's blood red eyes. Only this morning she had been picking flowers in a breezy flower covered field, that is until a group of strangers came up to her. They looked like normal people until they opened their mouths to show jagged canines and captured her. Her raven hair was pulled up into two tight ponytails on either side of her head. Her bright yellow dress was foreign to this dark place. Her four wings drooped from the weight of the air. Eugenia wasn't supposed to tell anything, but if she didn't she would be converted...  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"N-no sir, I told you the truth."  
  
"FIne then. This is your payment my dear. You, over there! Come here!" the Master of vampires called to a vampire walking aimlessly like a zombie near by. The vampire sluggishly trudged in front of the steps of the throne.  
  
"Yess...Ssssir?" the vampire drawled. The Master of Vampires motioned him to Eugenia. Her eyes widened in fright. "Ittt'll beee my pleassure," he slugged towards her. She tried to step back but her hands were hancuffed behind her back and one of her feet was chained to the ground by a heavy thick chain and bolt.  
  
"G-get away from me-ughhh..." Eugenia collasped to the cold ground, on her knees, her jade eyes blank and mysted framed by a pale face. Two new neatly punctured holes laid on by her throat.   
  
"Hmm...if Teana is reincarnated...that means that the Sennen Puzzle of Ra has been solved..."the Master calculated rubbing his chin with a jagged sharp coal black nail as he watched the little show going on in front of him.  
  
Crimson trickled from the vampire's half-closed mouth, "Thank you, oh great masssster. It t'wasss deliciousss..." He licked the dripping blood around his mouth with his black writhing coiled tounge.   
  
"Your welcome my son, young Eugenia?" Blacknite waved at the blank-eyed pale girl, who responded unblinkingly staring at him. "You will go to this Domino and play undercover as Stacy Daggrin. Seduce the Sennen Puzzle holder and convert him. During this try to be close to Teana's recairnation, and at the moment she's alone," he smashed his pale hands together in a quick motion, " eliminate her."  
  
~*~  
  
At the Mazaki household...  
  
"I'm going!"Anzu declared running up the stairs into her room, careful not to step on any of the shattered glass that may have fell on the floor during the little alarm accident of that morning, to her closet and selected a light blue tee, blue jean skirt and a pair of clean tennis shoes. A couple moments later she came out the front door with a jean purse. She looked at her watch and freaked out, "What if they get home early?! I gotta hurry!" She broke into a run.  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys! Stop fighting! People are staring!" Yuugi pleaded trying to calm down Jounouchi, struggling to hold his hands behind his back before he strangled the life out of Honda.   
  
"Well if you're scared of mummies, ya shoulda told me! How was I supposed to know?!" Honda taunted sarcastically angering Jounouchi even more and giving Yuugi a harder time holding him.  
  
"Well duuhhh, moron! Remember when we went here a coupa weeks ago? You shoulda known!!" Jounouchi cursed a few profanities paying him the eyes of everyone in the Egyptian exhibet hallway. Honda had hid behind a tomb on display and when Jounouchi had stopped in front of it, Honda had jumped up scaring the daylights out of Jounouchi. The blonde had quite a short fuse.  
  
The lady at the information desk screeched in her nasally voice, "Get out, NOW!!" Two museum police grabbed the trio and tossed them outside.  
  
"Fine! I didn't want to come to your crappy museum anyway!!" Jounouchi shouted at them dusting himself off as he stomped down the steps, Honda and Yuugi followed.  
  
"Look, Yug, sorry I couldn't behave long enough to let you learn anything about dat necklace thingy of yours," Jounouchi apologized looking at his feet kicking a pop can in front of him.  
  
"It's okay Jou, we can bring Anzu with us next time we go," Yuugi assured his blonde friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Anzu panted as she jogged up the steps of the imposing museum of Domino. She walked through the automatic doors, she didn't need to read the museum floor map because last time she was here with the guys being chased by a zombie professor. She remembered there being a brief moment when she blacked out and wound up finding herself on a board that was being held up by a snapping rope and Jounouchi. Jou couldn't hold any longer and the rope snapped almost sending her into a plunge to her death-that is until Yuugi saved her. It felt strange-he was like a total different person...  
  
She scanned the hallway for her friends, but they weren't there, "Looks like they already left," she spoke silently to herself as she walked to the new exhibet. Surprisingly, no one was around, 'Well maybe that's because it's almost closing time, baka!' she chastised herself, 'Now, you're probably going to be late home and won't be able to see daylight for the rest of the year!' 'Shut up!' she told herself wondering why she was arguing with herself, kind of weird.   
  
The exhibet was set up with the hieroglyphic slab behind the glass sarcophagus-'Why the heck is it glass?'she wondered walking up to the murked up glass. It was a greenish gray color, a light dust blanketing the top. Anzu dusted it off with a hand and gasped taking a step backwards. What she had seen was her face. She stepped forward to examine it. The mummy looked like her...surprisingly it looked like it had died the day before...One of the eyes fluttered.   
  
"Oh my God!!! There's a live person in here!!" She screamed.  
  
The curator came around the corner and pressed a long bony finger to her lipstick smudged lips, she mouthed a, "Shush! I don't want to kick you out like our last clowns." With that she patrolled for another troublemaker.  
  
"What's her problem? Huh?!" Anzu found her hand still on the smooth glass surface. The mummy and her hand were glowing a silver light. She blinked. What the heck happened?   
  
"I was having a nice sleep too! And you so happen to prance in here! Unless you are she to awaken me!" Anzu blinked again. What was in front of her-fluttering its wings-it looked like a chibi her, clothed in a white gown, "Well? What are ya staring at? Huh?  
  
"Shoo! Get away from me horsefly!" Anzu swatted at the flying thing, 'From hell,' she thought.  
  
"Don't be stupid! I ain't no horsefly! So stop hitting me already!" the fairy like thing growled.  
  
"Then what the hell are you?!" Anzu sweatdropped as the curator came back giving her the eye, 'and why am I talking to it?' she wondered thinking she was going senile.  
  
"Let me explain all this after you get us outta this mess," the sprite replied flying in Anzu's purse. Anzu glared at her purse's opening, 'This is just a dream, you got to be kidding me.'   
  
"Well?!" the old lady prompted in her nasaly voice, "Are you going to tell me *why* you were taking loud after I specifically told you not to ?!"  
  
"I was talking to my little brother, he just ran off to the bathroom and I scolded him," Anzu lied actually keeping a straight face this time.  
  
This old woman glared at her, "I didn't see you walk in here with anyone!"  
  
"Well I came here earlier and my brother got lost around here someplace so I came back to find him," 'Is that good enough for you?'  
  
"Hm...fine then, just find that brother of yours," the old woman stalked off to find someone else. 'She's just like that bitchy spanish teacher,' Anzu thought grimacing.  
  
'She's not bad,' the sprite thought watching the girl being able to fib her way out.  
  
To avoid the curator's suspisions, Anzu lowered her voice, "So what are you? Why are you here and what the hell do you want with me?!" 'This isn't real so why do I keep asking?!'  
  
The fairy like thing popped its head out of the purse's zipper, "Aghh, how stupid can you be? I'm like your concious thingy guide! Plus I look like you. Hopefully my looks and that explains what I am and why I'm here."  
  
"Thank you, but you haven't answered one thing, what do you want with me?" Anzu demanded throwing her purse back over her shoulder and walking.  
  
"Wait! Wait just a moment!" Anzu halted, her "concious" flitted back to the sarcophagus to a sword in a case that Anzu had missed before. Anzu looked down at her purse as it ghosted through the glass and simply touched the sword and completely missed what happened. The sword shrunk to the fairy thing's size except with a loop hole in the silver hilt. The "concious" then floated back to Anzu's purse and Anzu walked off. 'Did that thing just steal something?' Anzu wondered aggitatedly as she walked through the dimming hallway.  
  
'Geeze I come to the museum after being like obsessed with coming here! And you know what?! I learned nothing!! All I got was a pesky "concious" with an attitude, whatever it has to say to me, it better be good!' Anzu thought angrily taking every chance to swing the purse in a circle, hoping to get the fairy thing dizzy. As she walked past the curator, she looked at the girl suspiously, she ignored the old woman and continued to shake the purse by bouncing down the steps.  
  
The fairy's brown shoulder length hair was frizzed up in a ball and its eyes swirly, finally it shouted, "WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!"  
  
"First tell me *what* just happened! You stole something didn't you?" Anzu demanded hotly, she usually didn't get angry like this unless the person was annoying, in this case it was fairy who stole something. She plopped on a nearby bench in the park she'd cut through on her way home. It was dark out now and the street lamps illuminated the quiet streets surrounding the park.  
  
The fairy didn't answer, 'Serves her right to question me of high rank.'  
  
"Hand me my celphone if you know what that is," Anzu commanded, it was her turn, she didn't need a bossy little fairy to come and tell her what to do. No answer. 'I'm beginning to think this was all a big dream, yes that's right, I'm not being ordered around by a dragonfly...' She moved her hand around her purse until she felt the soft plastic cover of her cell. It was turned off. Great, just great. Her parents probably tried to call her. She turned it on.   
  
#You have three new messages-press yes to listen to messages.# the mechanic voice directed. Anzu did so.  
  
#First message on April 17, 5:12pm: "Anzu, where the fuck are you?! Come home right now!"# the drunken voice slurred. Anzu recognized it as her father's voice. He'd obviously been drinking-again! Her father had been an acholic with violent tempers before going to the stop drinking and anger management classes last year when she'd just turn fourteen. Anzu wondered how he got his hands on another acholic beverage. Oh great. She was going to get it when she got home.  
  
The phone went on, "Second message on April 17, 6:02pm: "Mazaki Anzu, you have been accepted into the Academy of Modern Japanese Dancing, here in Domino."# Anzu brightened up, eyes wide with excitement mixed with disbelief. Well she had been working for a long time for this and had performed at a try-out at the dancing studio at school, no surprise as her dance instructer had said. Anzu listened to what else it had to say, #"Practice starts on May 1st. Tuesday, Thursdays, and Fridays at 5pm. If you have any questions, please call 1-800-DANCE. (not a real number ~_~;) Thank you and have a nice day."-click-# The fairy sat up on a branch of a tree behind the bench Anzu was sitting on, listening intently to the calls.   
  
# Third message on April 17, 6:54pm: "Anzu, GET YOUR FRIGGIN' LAZY ASS HERE NOW!!!"# It was her dad again, except he was more cantankerous, she heard her mother's voice in the backround, #"Honey, you're going to break the phone if you don't relax!"# The phone began to make scratchy noises, probably the home phone cracking from her father's choking vice.  
  
Anzu held onto the celphone tightly not using her thumb since it felt limp from the drunken yelling. Her father sounded ready to kill somebody-probably her. His drunkeness had gotten far worse since the year before he went to the management classes. He'd become more violent. He never sounded like he'd kill someone before. Not even her mother could calm him in this state. Now he was an easy victim to stroke. She wondered where she should go. Heck, she couldn't go to any of the guys' houses since they'd never known of her dad's problem. 'Either go back home to him or act like bum and sleep on this bench and risk being taken advantage of,' she thought trying to think of good and bad points for each of the choices.  
  
"Darn I'm going to have to face them sooner or later. So, mays well go there now..." she suddenly blurted out without realizing it causing the fairy to stare at her from its perch on the branch. Anzu stuffed the phone in her bag and looked to her right because she heard a noise, but regretted it. There was a couple making out on a bench in that direction, she made a choking noise and cried out, "Get a room horny people!" as she passed by, leaving a bewildered couple behind. The fairy decided this moment to follow Anzu. Those were some pretty interesting calls she got.  
  
Her father's tone of voice and words still fresh in her mind made Anzu panicky and wanting to get into the safety of her room more than anything else. She decided to take a shortcut through an alley. A dark one.  
  
"Hey wait up for me?!"  
  
"Huh?!" Anzu looked around. No one was around. She was just imagining things.  
  
"Up here!" Anzu looked up. Her "concious" was posed on one of the metal ladder  
  
stairs next to her.   
  
"You're not real," Anzu stated, "This is just a big dream."  
  
"I'm no dream and I'll-"  
  
"Well, well, look what we got here! Don't you little girls know not to wander around dark alleys at night?" Anzu and the fairy turned around. Three drunks slogged towards Anzu. Anzu's eyes widened, this was not her day. No! It's all just a dream, wasn't it? Those knifes in their belts certainly looked real.  
  
"Hm? This'll do,"the fairy's hands began to glow along with the thugs. Poof! What stood in their places were shadows with jagged outlines. As they neared, Anzu saw that their mouths had two jagged canines that clasped over where the lips would be. It was one of their human-like traits besides their shape.  
  
Anzu glared at the fairy, "What did you do?!" 'Why am I talking to a fairy if this is a dream?'  
  
The fairy simply said, "As I said before, I'm no dream, but these vampires aren't real, I just changed what the thugs looked like, and you will attack them."  
  
Anzu asked stubbornly, "Why should I listen to you?"  
  
The fairy nonchanlently leaned its head against the cold metal supporter of the stairs and calmly said, "Because if you don't, you'll be raped or killed. Plus this is a test to see if you are She."  
  
"What?!" This fairy was confusing her now, "What do y-AHHH!!" Anzu screamed freaking out on how close the 'fake' shadows got to her. They were only a few feet away from her. The first one's hand formed into a butcher's knife shape. It swung it at Anzu, while she recoiled jumping backwards. The other two shadows tried to punch and kick at her. She sidestepped in a dancing movement. Dancing was simillar to the martial arts, but would her talent help her here? Anzu gasped as she realized her mistake, by sidesteping she had been trapped in a corner. She looked to the fairy for help, but the fairy shook its head. Anzu closed her eyes, awaiting the blow, but at the same time she whirled her leg up and felt impact on the sole of her shoe. She slowly opened her eyes. The nearest shadow laid motionless on the ground. Her eyes widened, she had done that? The two other shadows stood there dumb-founded at what just happened. Their sharp yellow eyes glared at her. The fairy snapped its fingers and they grew a couple sizes taller, the height of a medium sized moving truck.   
  
The fairy watched with interest. Maybe this girl is the reincairnation of the great slayer. She was doing pretty well so far. It lifted its hand, and poof! The toothpick-sized sword appeared floating above its hand. 'The girl might need help, with this.'   
  
Anzu inched back into the corner. She was stuck-again! Did this pixie intend to kill her? She could feel the pain she would soon have inflicted upon her, she covered her head with her arms in an 'X' shape.  
  
"You know, if you needed help you should have told me,"Anzu looked up at the fairy, "Use this." It tossed whatever it had in its hand down. It expanded into a silver winged hilted sword with a gold blade. Anzu caught it and as she held it she felt a flood of unknown memories pour upon her. She watched a woman that looked exactly like her except with the godly glow around her head, the cascading brown hair that flowed onto the floor, and the six wings. The woman had her hands in chains. She was talking to a person sitting in a throne in a language she didn't understand. He said something and a guard took her away.   
  
Anzu blinked and found herself in a foggy place with a beautiful clean lake surrounded by drooping willows at night. The water began to gurgle and the swans on the lake flew past the woman, sprinkling water on her. Her six wings disappeared as a glass coffin rose from the lake's center. The woman walked to the coffin, suprisingly on the surface as if it was solid ground. She laid in the coffin.  
  
'Where the heck am I?' she asked herself.  
  
Anzu blinked again. A door appeared out of nowhere and opened. A man with long black hair and blood red eyes entered the room. He had the sword Anzu now held in her hands. He walked to the coffin, the woman got out and said something. He said something that proabably provoked her and she grabbed a foating rose candle without the wick. She jumped at him and started to fight with the sharp candle stabber. Anzu watched in amazement, she then realized she hadn't blinked in a while and her eyes had begun to water. She tried to keep her eyes open to watch the woman fight the man, but she blinked. The next time she opened her eyes, she watched in horror as the man stabbed the woman and licked the blood on his fingers. He then tossed the presumably dead woman in the coffin, closed the top and sat on it, chanting a spell. After he finished, soldiers bursted in, followed by three celestial beings. The soldiers held down the man and chained him to a stone slab. The middle being grabbed the sword the man had fought with before and placed it in the middle of him, and the others, standing in a triangular form. The sword lit up and the blinding light shot at the man who struggled to get free. Anzu winced at the brightness and shut her eyes tightly, covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
The light vanished and Anzu opened her eyes. The shadows were about to strike her from behind when she spun around with the sword like a buzz-saw horizontally.   
  
'Interesting,' the fairy thought laying on its stomach with its hands holding either side of its head.  
  
It slashed the two remaining shadows in half. The halfs dropped to the ground making a swishing noise and the three men laid in shivering huddled balls in their places. They whimpered looking up at the girl fearfully and turned tail down the other way of the alley. Anzu raised a soft thin eyebrow, why would three macho weirdos run away from a small young school girl? Weren't they 'tough' enough? But how did she know how do all that stuf without getting dizzy? She looked up at the fairy who floated down.  
  
"You stole this from the museum, didn't you, pixie?" Anzu asked the fairy suspiously putting the sword into the lacey chain-draped sheath that had appeared on her shoulder.  
  
"First of all, I'm not a pixie, fairy, or anything else like that. Remember I told you I'm kind of like your concious, you can call me Tea. Except, I'm here to train you as the next slayer," Anzu stared at Tea skeptically.  
  
"Right, I'm going to save the world from vampires, oh look and this sword will be their bane!" Anzu said sarcastically, 'That was kinda dorky.'  
  
_I have to agree with you, on that. And yes you are a vampire slayer._  
  
"You can hear my thoughts too?" Anzu asked Tea, "Have you been listening to my thoughts this entire time?!"  
  
_Uh...well actually..._ Anzu gave the floating "concious" a cold glare.  
  
"You mean you've been peeping on my thoughts?!"  
  
"Uh well you can kind of tap in when we can talk to each other through our minds," Tea said thoughtfully tapping her chin, "But you know? We've got to go home since your dad might kill you for making him wait this long."  
  
Anzu exploded in a run towards home, only a few blocks away. 'Mental note: Fight with the fairy late and ask about all this crazy stuff. Who knows what Dad'll do since he's this drunk... Probably ground me for the rest of my life if I'm unlucky.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't think of a better name for the concious. Before you flood me with questions about if the concious is a yami, it isn't. The later chapters will explain this to you. If the concious's name is confusing you with Anzu, tell me a better name. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 3

Thanx reviewers! To the one who asked me if IÕd name this one ÔMemoriesÕ, how about this. IÕll put it as a future chapter name, ok? WeÕre in the Adventure/Action stuff right now. The romance should come up in later chapters, but be patient. First part of the story will have some Yuugi/Anzu, I have to put it in since I canÕt resist. DonÕt worry YamiAnzu fans, best comes last huh? Also in future chapters I plan on making a songfic chapter. IÕm so happy people like this fic! Thankyou! *donk* Ouch fine no sappy speech.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, the manga would still go on instead of ending! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
And this story is now Pro-Anzu! Go Anzu! You know what? Something tells me this is going to be a long fic.  
  
Murked Light  
  
Chapter 3  
  
ÒUhn! Will you stop that! IÕm not a horse!Ó Anzu gritted quietly. She was climbing latis under her window-the broken one. A few minutes before she was debating whether to get yelled at by her drunk father or sneak into her room. Her broken window was on the second floor-sadly. Tea was sitting on AnzuÕs head gripping on a few whisps of hair calling, ÒFaster!! Yaw!!Ó  
  
Closer to the top, Tea flitted through the window proclaiming, ÒIf you fall, donÕt blame me!Ó  
  
ÒAs if I would,Ó Anzu grumbled carefully placing her hands on the window pane missing any jagged pieces of the glass window. Her parents were probably too busy to replace the broken window today. She heaved her lower body over the broken shards barely missing them.  
  
ÒI must say, good job,Ó Tea congraduated Anzu as she lowered the blinds over the window. Her big chibi blue eyes wandered the room. It was just like any other teenagerÕs room, clothes draped over a chair and moderately-sized desk in the right corner next to the broken window. The room was a pale blue color with posters of cute duelmonsters and her favorite singers. A queen-sized bed laid out in the left to the window with the door downstairs on the other side and the bathroom door.  
  
ÒLooks like my mom cleaned earlier,Ó Anzu mused aloud, her mom was a cleaning freak. She remembered earlier that the room was sprinkled with broken glass. Anzu shivered and rubbed a hand against her elbow, ÒYou know IÕm going to sleep in the bathroom, so if youÕre going to tell me what this thing is,Ó she gestured to the sword, Òand tell me what my ÔdestinyÕ is tell me now.Ó  
  
Tea motioned Anzu to sit on the bed, ÒFine, I start talking. You know how I said earlier about you being She?Ó  
  
Anzu nodded wrapping the comforter around her for warmth, ÒWho is She? Why donÕt you say her name?Ó  
  
The conscious shook her head, turning around, ÒShe was Teana, goddess of vampire slaying...Ó  
  
Anzu was about to burst out laughing, Goddess of Vampire Slaying? It sounded like that show on T.V, Buffy the Vampire Slayer! AnzuÕs face turned blue from holding in the laugh, and gasped, ÒYouÕre kiddinÕ me, right? Vampire Slayer like as Buffy the Vampire Slayer?Ó  
  
Tea rubbed her temples, ÒNo baka! This is no deal to joke about, since you have proven that you are She-Ó  
  
ÒWhy donÕt you say her name?Ó  
  
Ò-TeanaÕs,Ó the conscious had a serious look on her chibi face, Òreincarnation, I have no doubt that the Master of Vampires, Blacknite, is after you.Ó  
  
ÒOh my God! IÕm going to get killed by the vampires! Ahh!Ó Anzu exclaimed sarcastically falling into her pillows.  
  
ÒAnzu, this isnÕt a joking matter, let me tell you the beginning of TeanaÕs story. But before I tell you, I have to ask you, when I handed you the sword, did you see anything?Ó  
  
Anzu sat erect with her legs crossed and thumb stroking her chin, ÒWell I did see this girl with wings. It was weird! She was talking in some weird language, definintly not Japanese or anything IÕve heard. She was talking to this guy-I couldnÕt see him, but he was sitting on this throne, he like sent her off with-I think-a guard.Ó Anzu told all she saw in the alley earlier.   
  
Tea floated listening intently, but carefully, ÒGarlicia seems to have some effect on you, it must bear your memories.Ó  
  
ÒNow the sword has a name? Garlic? ThatÕs funny,Ó Anzu said snickering slightly.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and went on, ÒTeana was also a mortal in her other reincarnations, the only other known one was when she was working in Kemet. I donÕt recall what she did though, it has been nearly 3000 years now.Ó  
  
Ò3000 years ago?Ó Anzu asked surprised, maybe this was worthwhile listening to.  
  
ÒI see I have your attention now. Teana was found guilty of attempted murder, by Ra. Ra decided that if she could destroy the master of Vampires and protect the sennen puzzle holder she may come back. You see thereÕs three realms, this one is the imperfect realm, the one where the Gods live in the perfect realm, and the black abyss where the vampires lurk.Ó  
  
ÒSounds like a game,Ó Anzu said thoughtfully.  
  
ÒItÕs no game, baka,Ó Tea continued, ÒBefore Teana was buried, Blacknite the Master of Vampires, attacked her. You saw that wound on her lower stomach? Blacknite tried to make sure she wouldnÕt be able to reincarnate for good. He sealed her in the coffin. Luckily, Ra, Obelisk, and Osirus used the sword that you hold now, Garlicia, TeanaÕs weapon, to seal him in TeanaÕs life story tablet. Obelisk placed me in the coffin, so Teana would reincarnate, but not be able to know her mission naturally, for when you touched it, I would be your guide. When I saw you fight with Garlicia, I knew you were She. As I said before, your mission is to protect the sennen puzzle holder and destroy Blacknite. I imagine Blacknite is searching for you even now...Ó  
  
ÒIÕm going to sleep,Ó Anzu stated randomly, causing Tea to animefall. She folded the comforter and tossed one of her pillows into the bathroom, sheÕd rather sleep in the bathroom that have some perv watch her sleep, ÒGood night.Ó  
  
next morning...  
  
ÒAnzu! Wake up!Ó Anzu found herself tangled in her comforter on her bathroom floor. She looked up at Tea who was flying around in circles. The conscious had convinced her all that happened last night was real. She pinched herself just to make sure. Well now she was totally convinced.   
  
ÒANZU!!! Stop starinÕ in space and hurry up!Ó Tea screamed in AnzuÕs ear yanking it.  
  
ÒOkay!!Ó Anzu shot up and changed into her uniform and grabbed her satchel. She quietly opened her door to see if her father was downstairs. No, he wasnÕt and a good thing too. He would probably ground her longer if he was. Just her mother frying sunny side eggs and crispy bacon. Anzu salavated, she was tempted into jumping down the stairs and eating a good breakfast instead of the bland granola bars she had because she woke up late. She shook her head, her mother would probably give her the talking to. So she hesitantly tiptoed down the stairs like a silent cat, until a stair creaked under her weight. Just great.  
  
Her mother looked back at her in surprise, ÒAnzu, why donÕt you eat breakfast with me? You so happen to have fifteen minutes until you have to walk to school.Ó  
  
ÒUh, sure,Ó Anzu sat herself down at the round table and poured pulp-free orange juice into a glass in front of her. Her mother scraped an egg and piece of bacon on a plate and placed it in front of Anzu before serving herself. Anzu started to shove the whole egg in her mouth, she knew it was piggish, but she really didnÕt want to have to explain what happened last night. After she swallowed it she started on the bacon, how sheÕd like to savor it, but she was in a hurry.   
  
Her mother looked at her with an eyebrow raised, ÒDear, slow down! You might choke if you eat too quickly.Ó  
  
ÒI gotta hurry mom!Ó Anzu drank the orange juice in one gulp and threw her satchel over her shoulder.  
  
ÒOh, I guess IÕll talk to you after school then. But I have something important to say. You're not grounded now. Bye Dear!Ó  
  
ÒThank you!" She hugged her Mom, "Bye Mom!Ó Anzu called back rushing out the door.  
  
at school...  
  
ÒHi Anzu! Still grounded?Ó Anzu looked up at her best friends. Wonder how they would react if she told them?  
  
_DonÕt tell them._ Tea ordered firmly.  
  
_~What are you doing here? Ah nevermind that! Why canÕt I tell them?~_  
  
_They wonÕt understand._  
  
Great. Now she was going to have to keep this secret! She felt like exploding if she didnÕt tell someone!  
  
ÒNope I'm not! Isn't that great? This is the least my parents have ever grounded me! Did you happen to go to the museum yesterday?ÓAnzu asked curiously.  
  
Honda nodded, ÒWe did, but Jou was a chicken and ended up getting us thrown out of the museum.Ó  
  
Anzu giggled, ÓYou guys were clowning again, no doubt.Ó  
  
Yuugi chuckled, ÒYou meant them right?"  
  
"Say, is that Kaiba still out?" Anzu wondered aloud looking at his desk. She remembered when Yuugi defeated him, in this revenge game to kill Yuugi, sending Kaiba into special care. Sometimes it seemed like Yuugi didn't need protection, he was so brave that day...  
  
"Clase! Brazo deracha!" The old spanish teacher called attendance. A girl with raven hair pulled up in tight pony-tails on either side of her head and jade green eyes stepped inside the classroom, the old woman snorted, "This is your new pupil, what is your name?"  
  
"Stacy Daggrin," The girl flashed a smile and most of the boys melted.  
  
(Yep it's an OC- I think one of them Mary-sues. She's getting no one though, sorry.)  
  
"She's hot!" one guy whispered to his friend who was staring at her legs. (*smack!*)  
  
The girls, except Anzu who was quietly reading that romance novel that just came out, onlooked the new student with envy painted across their faces. Stacy gazed across the classroom until it fell upon, Anzu, who didn't notice the girl walking up to her.   
  
"Hi I'll be sitting behind you if it's alright," Stacy said politely placing her belongings underneathe her desk.  
  
Anzu nodded and said equally politely, "I'm Anzu Mazaki, if you want, you can come hang out with my friends and I."  
  
Stacy nodded, she lowered her head so no one-even the perverted boys (*smack*) could see a evil grin spread across her face, 'So this was the great vampire slayer. She's a pushover.'   
  
"Now I want all of you to get into groups of five," the old hag instructed.  
  
Anzu waved at Yuugi, Jou, and Honda to face their desks toward hers.  
  
"May I join you?" Stacy asked shyly.  
  
Jou said blushing, "Yeah, of course ya can!"  
  
"Okay," she faced her desk next to Yuugi's. Her eyes caught a glimmer of the oversized pendant around his neck, she knew right away this was the boy she had to convert, 'This is going to be easy.'  
  
"And what's that?" she asked poking the puzzle, though she knew very well what it was.  
  
Yuugi looked up at her in surprise, "Uh...it's the sennen puzzle."  
  
"That's cool!" Stacy said with fake enthusiasm, she decided to take a move, "You know I think you're cute! You look like a baby racoon!"she said pinching his cheeks.  
  
Yuugi blushed, "Uhh...you know, I think someone else would probably like you to do that," he gestured to a green Jou and Honda and all the other boys looking at her.  
  
Anzu also turned green, 'Why the fuck is she doing that? She just met him and she's already flirting.' She regretted letting that girl coming in their group.  
  
_What's up?_  
  
_~Oh nothing, just some flirtly little bitch making moves on *my* best friend!~_ Anzu told Tea sarcastically.  
  
_Ooo do I sense some jealousy?_  
  
Anzu's face flushed and snapped hotly,_~NO! How would you feel if some new girl started flirting with your best friend you've known since grade-school?~_  
  
_Who is this friend, I must ask?_  
  
_~The sennen puzzle holder.~_  
  
"TELL THAT BITCH TO TAKE HER FILTHY GRABBY PAWS OFFA HIM!!" Tea screamed aloud. Anzu's eyes widened as everyone looked at her.  
  
"It's just my stomach!" she insisted waving her hands sweatdropping.  
  
"Your stomach talks?" A boy across the room asked.  
  
"Uhh, yeah! It's kind of strange, my parents told me I had some stomach disorder where it'll talk!" She fibbed rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
Anzu returned to Tea,_~You do know that you happened to say that, aloud?~_  
  
_Who cares! She needs to take her hands off *your* man!_   
  
Anzu sweatdropped at this and yelled back, _~I told you he's my BEST FRIEND! Nothin' more!~_  
  
_Never mind, has she let go of him, yet?_  
  
Anzu watched as the girl began to yank Yuugi's hair. Some protector she was.  
  
_~Yup.~_ she thought grimmly.  
  
_Then let me at her!_ Tea tried to fly in a mad fury out of the satchel, to murder this girl, she had her reasons though, Yuugi seemed to resemble someone she couldn't remember. Whoever Yuugi did resemble, he was awfully close to Teana, Tea remembered. Anzu covered her hand over the top of the satchel to prevent Tea from murdering Stacy.  
  
Stacy looked at the glare Anzu was giving her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Anzu realized she was glaring at Stacy and quickly said, "My hand's stuck in my bag."  
  
Tea quieted down and watched the girl, she just realized something was amss with this girl, something, un-earthly. The way the girl's eyes were misty and swirling. Like a converted victim. Just gave her all the more reason to kill her.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"Nope! I'm fine!" She said cheerfully, earning a sweatdrop from everyone around her-even Jou and Honda who'd just gave up trying to get the girl's attention. They sulked into their desks. 'Just need you to let go of Yuugi and I'll be fine.' Anzu thought angerly.  
  
"Class dismissed, I wonder if half of you even paid attention to what I said anyway," the teacher screeched.  
  
The rest of the day passed. Unluckily the new girl was in EVERY single class with the group. She continued to flirt with Yuugi, making Anzu's bomb closer into exploding. Anzu had enough with not being able to say a word about her mission. She sure didn't need some girl pushing her and Yuugi apart. He was her advisor, sort of. And it would be majorly hard for her to protect Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi hung around Anzu's locker waiting for her, he nervously looked around for the Stacy girl, "Anzu, do you want to go to my house since you're not busy? The Duelsmonsters tournaments are being televised live and Jou and Honda are coming over."  
  
"Sure!" She placed a few books in her bag. She'd much rather go to Yuugi's house instead of facing a conversation with her parents about last night. Jou and Honda were leaning against a couple lockers away from them. Were they that bummed out over the new girl?  
  
"You know, she's scary guys, you don't want that girl to nonstop pull your hair in class!" Yuugi said trying to cheer up his friends.  
  
"Yeah I know...I'm hungry!" Jou said suddenly. Yuugi and Anzu sweatdropped at his randomness.  
  
"Me too! What are you having for dinner, Yuugi?" Honda asked Yuugi. The boy's continued to chatter as the group walked down the street.  
  
'That's good, I was worried they totally bummed over, but they're normal now,' Anzu thought twirling a loose thread on her blazer.  
  
_If they were all that bummed out over that vampire, it gives me more reason to kill her._  
  
_~You know, she couldn't be one, she's all too chipper. Aren't vampires supposed to be sullen creatures?~_  
  
_Yes, but be on your guard. She seems to have taken a too early liking to Yuugi, very unatural._  
  
Noticing Anzu's silence, Yuugi asked, "Did you get a message from the dancing academy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...let me see, oh yeah! I did yesterday! Isn't that great?"  
  
Yuugi nodded smiling, "Yeah, I'm proud of you. I guess you would say, knock 'em dead. When do you start?"  
  
Anzu tried to recall what happened yesterday, but the 'destiny' stuff kept getting in the way, "I think sometime in May."  
  
Jou collided into a pole and Honda with him, they started to scream at the pole and then kicked it and followed Yuugi and Anzu.  
  
"Didja see that pole just jump in front of me? Stupid pole!" Jou complained rubbing his nose.  
  
"It didn't jump in front of you, you jumped into it, stupid pole boy!" Honda argued with Jou.  
  
"You guys! We're only a block away from Yuugi's house and you still make a scene!" Anzu scolded wagging a finger.  
  
"Yeah can we please get to my house without you arguing? If you're good I'll ask Jiichan to train you in Duelmonsters," Yuugi said slyly.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Thank God this chapter's done now! Just as I said before, the first half of my fic will have Yuugi/Anzu and maybe a tiny bit of Yami/Anzu and the second half will have all just Yami/Anzu. I can't wait to start writing the second half. It'll take awhile to get there though, but you won't be disapointed.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
